Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Cromartie High School - 10 votes 1. The Cat Returns - 10 votes 3. Big O - 9.88 votes 4. Shin Chan - 9.86 votes 5. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 9.85 votes 6. Castle in the Sky - 9.83 votes 7. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 8. Spice & Wolf - 9.67 votes 9. Golden Boy - 9.61 votes 10. Black Lagoon - 9.59 votes 11. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 9.56 votes 12. Cowboy Bebop - 9.55 votes 13. Berserk - 9.53 votes 14. Yu Yu Hakusho - 9.4 votes 14. GunxSword - 9.4 votes 14. Gunslinger Girl - 9.4 votes 17. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) - 9.36 votes 17. Sgt. Frog - 9.36 votes 17. Mobile Suit Gundam - 9.36 votes 20. Porco Rosso - 9.33 votes 21. Inuyasha - 9.31 votes 22. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 23. Outlaw Star - 9.24 votes 24. Afro Samurai - 9.22 votes 25. Princess Tutu - 9.2 votes 26. Gankutsuou: The Curse of Monte Cristo - 9.11 votes 27. Witchblade - 9.1 votes 28. Ergo Proxy - 9.01 votes 29. Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind - 9 votes 30. .hack//SIGN - 8.95 votes 20. Read or Die (OVA) - 8.95 votes 32. Hellsing Ultimate - 8.94 votes 33. Full Metal Panic! - 8.91 votes 34. Trigun - 8.84 votes 35. Tenchi Muyo - 8.8 votes 36. Ouran High School Host Club - 8.78 votes 37. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 38. Death Note - 8.73 votes 39. Baccano! - 8.72 votes 40. Trinity Blood - 8.7 votes 41. Monster - 8.67 votes 41. My Neighbor Totoro - 8.67 votes 41. Soul Eater - 8.67 votes 41. Immortal Grand Prix (IGPX) - 8.67 votes 45. Welcome to the NHK - 8.57 votes 45. Claymore - 8.57 votes 47. Fullmetal Alchemist - 8.56 votes 48. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 49. BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - 8.5 votes 50. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 51. One Piece (FUNimation Dub) - 8.4 votes 51. Air - 8.4 votes 53. Samurai Champloo - 8.38 votes 53. Last Exile - 8.38 votes 55. Shakugan no Shana - 8.36 votes 56. Robotech - 8.33 votes 57. Pokemon - 8.3 votes 58. Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - 8.29 votes 59. Eureka Seven - 8.28 votes 60. Ponyo - 8.25 votes 60. Rebuild of Evangelion 1.11 - 8.25 votes 60. Chrono Crusade - 8.25 votes 63. Code Geass - 8.24 votes 64. Serial Experiments Lain - 8.23 votes 65. Giant Robo - 8.2 votes 66. Kanon 2006 - 8.17 votes 66. Gundam SEED - 8.17 votes 68. s-CRY-ed - 8.16 votes 69. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 69. Basilisk - 8.14 votes 69. Shuffle! - 8.14 votes 72. Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation) - 8.09 votes 73. Yu-Gi-Oh - 8.05 votes 74. Darker than Black - 8 votes 74. Garzey's Wing - 8 votes 74. Armitage III - 8 votes 74. FLAG - 8 vote 78. Naruto - 7.96 votes 79. Naruto Shippuden - 7.95 votes 79. Princess Mononoke - 7.95 votes 81. Lucky Star - 7.88 votes 81. Kamichu! - 7.88 votes 83. Shaman King - 7.79 votes 84. Blood+ - 7.78 votes 85. Fruits Baskets - 7.75 votes 85. Haibane Renmei - 7.75 votes 85. Zoids - 7.75 votes 88. Mushi-shi - 7.7 votes 89. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 90. Hikaru no Go - 7.67 votes 91. Vandred - 7.63 votes 92. Bible Black - 7.6 votes 93. Rurouni Kenshin - 7.53 votes 94. Kodocha - 7.5 votes 95. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - 7.48 votes 96. Gundam 00 - 7.42 votes 96. Planetes - 7.42 votes 98. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 99. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group) - 7.33 votes 100. Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV series) - 7.27 votes 101. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - 7.26 votes 102. Bleach - 7.05 votes 103. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 104. Blue Gender - 7 votes 104. Ghost in the Shell (Movie) - 7 votes 104. Silent Mobius - 7 votes 107. Dragon Ball - 6.88 votes 108. Macross Plus - 6.75 votes 108. Excel Saga - 6.75 votes 108. Samurai 7 - 6.75 votes 111. Kaleido Star - 6.67 votes 111. Gantz - 6.67 votes 113. Busou Renkin - 6.63 votes 114. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 114. The Slayers (TV Series) - 6.25 votes 116. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes 117. Elfen Lied - 6.05 votes 118. Betterman - 5.5 vote 119. Sailor Moon - 5.2 votes 120. Full Moon O - 5 votes 121. Great Teacher Onizuka - 4.96 votes 122. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni / When They Cry - 4.9 votes 123. Clannad - 4.85 votes 124. Crest of the Stars - 4 votes 125. Revolutionary Girl Utena - 3.7 votes 126. Sonic X - 3 votes 127. One Piece (4kids Dub) - 2.94 votes 128. Yu-Gi-Oh GX - 2.9 votes 129. K-ON! (Animax Dub) - 2 votes 130. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - 1.31 votes Dub Voice Actors/Actresses Results & Rankings #Dan Green - 9.87 votes #Laura Bailey - 9.63 votes #Steven Blum - 9.41 votes #Christopher Sabat - 9.39 votes #Brina Palencia - 9.09 votes #Luci Christian - 9.07 votes #Monica Rial - 8.79 votes #Greg Ayres - 8.4 votes #Chris Ayres - 8 votes Nominations This is the list of shows that have been nominated. SERIES ON HOLD: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Oh Edo Rocket Sekirei Nominated Series: Banner of the Stars Iria: Zeiram the Animation Kaze no Yojimbo GaoGaiGar Highlander: The Search for Vengence Sky Crawlers Blade of the Immortal Vampire Hunter D Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust Blue Seed Voltron Noein Irresponsible Captain Tylor Fantastic Children Negima The Slayers (Movies) Karin Ranma ½ Angelic Layer Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Samurai X Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Escaflowne Knights of the Zodiac El Cazador de la Bruta Hell Girl Tokko MD Guise Legend of the Overfiend Fushigi Yuugi D. Gray Man ROD (TV Series) Ghost Stories Heat Guy J Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi Pani Poni Dash Cyber City Oedo 808 Chobits School Rumble Category:Rating Topic